


Why Call Me?

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason blinked, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again. Nothing changed. "Am I dreaming? I'm pretty sure I've had this dream before."Bruce gets split in two and Jason quickly loses track of the plot.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222
Collections: Anonymous





	Why Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your 4 am brain says "write jason getting fucked by two bruce's" and you listen

Jason blinked, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again. Nothing changed. "Am I dreaming? I'm pretty sure I've had this dream before." 

Bruce being Bruce he didn't respond, and the other one didn't either, because there were in fact two of him, two Bruce's standing there glaring at Jason like mirror images of the other. It was disorienting and intoxicating in a way Jason couldn't stand, leaving him with no idea what kind of expression he was making, wondering if Bruce could see every moment of his internal struggle playing out of his face. Or if the both of them could. The Bruce's? Jason doubted this would last long enough for him to need to name them, Bruce always figured out how to fix these things fairly quickly. 

Jason was just relieved he wasn't the one that the new villain of the week had literally decided to split in two. "Are you both the same? Or did they put like half of your personality in one body?"

"No," Bruce said, not looking over from where he was typing at the computer. Jason was beginning to suspect he was the original Bruce, if there even was one. The other Bruce was still just standing there watching him, in a way that was quickly beginning to feel unnerving. Jason raised his eyebrows, and when that got nothing he even lifted a hand to wave, but this Bruce didn't react beyond slowly moving his eyes down Jason's body. 

"Hey uh, Bruce at the computer? What's the deal with _all I do is stare in silence _Bruce?"__

__"He doesn't talk," Bruce said after a moment, finally pausing to look over at Jason. "It wasn't an even split, or even a split at all. He's just a part of me, mostly feelings from what I've been able to figure out. His brain scan was strange, he should be able to speak but he just doesn't." Bruce went back to his typing, apparently done talking._ _

__"Okay," Jason said after a moment, "So why did you call me over here?"_ _

__Bruce's lack of any warning about the situation suddenly made a lot more sense, if what he was saying about this was true, even Jason knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't have believed this. Jason looked back at the other Bruce and instantly wished that he hadn't. He wasn't sure he could remember Bruce ever looking at him like that before, and he didn't know what it meant that he was only seeing it now. Swallowing roughly Jason looked away, palms suddenly itching._ _

__"I need to leave, someone has to watch him."_ _

__"And you called me?" Jason asked, completely incredulous._ _

__"Dick can't get here, and I can't ask just anyone to stay with him. He could easily overpower them."_ _

__"Has he tried that?" Jason somehow managed to ask, suddenly hot all over. Coming over here had been a mistake. He never should have broken his number one rule: never pick up when it's Bruce calling._ _

__"No," Bruce said plainly, "But I can't take any chances. I won't be able to set us right until tomorrow, I don't know what would happen if something happened before then."_ _

__"So should you even be leaving then? Where do you have to go anyway?"_ _

__Bruce leveled him with a flat look as he stood up. "I won't be gone for more than an hour, two at the most."_ _

__"Bruce," Jason called out as Bruce walked away, pulling on the cowl and getting into the batmobile, "Hey! I didn't agree to stay!"_ _

__Bruce didn't bother to say anything else before driving off, leaving Jason alone with his silent counterpart. Silent missing piece?_ _

__"Well, looks like it's just us big guy."_ _

__Bruce predictably didn't respond, still just watching him like the giant weirdo he was. Jason couldn't help but wonder if the other Bruce had this right, if this was really Bruce with only emotion then why was he just staring at Jason? None of it made any sense, but Jason supposed it didn't really matter. After tomorrow it would be like none of this had even happened._ _

__Sighing Jason tugged off his jacket, throwing it over the back of the chair before sitting down. He was bored already, but not bored enough to try and hack into Bruce's computer. If he'd known he was just going to be sitting around he at least would have brought a book. Sound caught his ear and Jason turned to see Bruce walking towards him, stopped when he was right next to Jason's chair. Jason waited, but he still didn't say anything. "Did you need something?"_ _

__Bruce started to reach out his hand and Jason jerked away, standing up in a rush before taking a few steps back. An uncomfortable laugh pulled itself out of his chest, irrational nerves coursing through him. Bruce walked around the chair and came to stop in front of him again, and when Jason went to take another step back he met the wall instead. Bruce reached out again and Jason grasped his wrist, holding his arm back between them._ _

__"Listen, Bruce, other Bruce, whatever it is you want to go by. I don't know what you're doing but personal space is a must okay? Why don't you just go back to staring, wasn't that fun?"_ _

__Bruce pulled his arm free of his grip like it was nothing, and before Jason had time to react he reached out, his hand resting on the side of Jason's face, thumb moving softly along his cheekbone._ _

___Oh. ____ _

____"Bruce?" Jason asked again, his voice smaller now, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but unable to just stand there and not say anything when Bruce was touching him like this. Jason couldn't remember the last time anyone had, it might have been before he died._ _ _ _

____It might have been a long time before that._ _ _ _

____Bruce made a rough sound and stepped forward, suddenly pressed against the length of him as he turned his face into Jason's neck, the hand not on his face coming up to wrap around Jason's back, holding them flush together. For a moment Jason thought to try and pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to move, suddenly choked up and horrified at himself for the feeling. Slowly Jason brought his arm up around Bruce's too broad back, running his hand up and down slowly. "It's okay B," Jason said quietly._ _ _ _

____Lifting his head Bruce met Jason's eye, still so very close. Jason could feel his breath along his mouth, slowly heating up all over the longer Bruce stayed pressed against him like this. The hand on his face moved to hold the back of his neck, fingers running through his short hair. The look on Bruce's face made Jason want to pull away and bury himself even closer, quickly becoming overwhelmed, thoughts a twisting mess inside of him. He couldn't think about what it meant, that Bruce stripped down to just his emotions was holding onto him like this, looking at him like that. It was too much, too big of a thing for Jason to begin to wrap his mind around._ _ _ _

____The hand on his back moved down, running along his lower back before a hand came to hold his hip. Bruce was breathing rougher now, and in a startling moment of clarity Jason felt it, Bruce's hips pressed against his own, a hardness there that left Jason split in two inside._ _ _ _

____"Bruce," he said quickly, moving his hands to his shoulders to try and push him back, "You don't know what you're doing."_ _ _ _

____Bruce was unmoved, like a hot hard wall pressed against him. Jason knew he could push harder, actually try and fight to get away, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Bruce's hips were making short aborted movements against his own now, his own cock beginning to twitch in interest. This was wrong, wrong in just about every way something could be, but Jason _wanted _it, for longer and more desperately than he could think about. Bruce wouldn't even have to know, no one would. He could have this and no one would be the wiser.___ _ _ _

______Slowly Jason widened his stance, letting Bruce press between his legs. Bruce made a low sound, tightening his hands on Jason before he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Jason made a soft shocked sound before opening his, feeling Bruce's tongue press inside and slide against his own. Bruce tightened his grip as he kissed him, moving a hand to Jason's jaw and tilting his head back. Jason made a low noise into Bruce's mouth, already so close to overwhelmed he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Bruce's hips which had been jerking mindlessly against his own started to move with intention, grinding against Jason until he was fully hard and aching._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders, moving a hand to the back of his head and running his fingers through Bruce's hair. Bruce sucked on his bottom lip before pulling back with a wet sound, tilting his head down to suck on Jason's neck as he tilted his head back even further. Bruce's hand on his hip moved, running along Jason's lower back before gripping his ass and squeezing, pulling Jason even harder against him. Jason moaned, the sound of it loud as it echoed around the cave. Bruce was making low sounds in the back of his throat now, little moans that seemed to be punched out of him each time he ground his cock against Jason's._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bruce," Jason gasped pointlessly, knowing he wouldn't respond but unable to hold it inside anymore. It was Bruce pressed against him, hard and just barely in control of himself, Bruce who was stripped bare to his emotions and what was left was this, wanting him. It was almost more than Jason could think about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce moaned against his neck, his hand squeezing Jason's ass even tighter as he grinded against him, the line of his cock so hot and hard Jason's mouth was already watering. Jason wrapped one of his legs around Bruce, running his heel along the back of Bruce's leg as he pushed himself ever harder against him, pleasure starting to curl low in his gut. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come in his pants but Jason wanted it so badly now he couldn't stand it, wanted to feel Bruce shake apart against him, because of him. Bruce was sucking right below his ear now, the hand on his ass moving up to press beneath his shirt, trailing his hand up the bare skin on Jason's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason opened his mouth to–he wasn't even sure what. Beg? Plead? Just say Bruce's name? But Bruce was there again, claiming Jason's mouth as he thrust his tongue inside before Jason could say a word. Suddenly his clothes felt suffocating and he wanted Bruce pressed against his bare skin more than he could stand. Jason tried to pull back but Bruce wouldn't let him, his other hand moving around to Jason's back and sliding up beneath his shirt along with his other one, pulling them flush together. Jason ached, wanting nothing more than to reach a hand down between then and pull out Bruce's cock, to finally touch that burning line of heat pressed against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce pulled back with a rough sound, panting against his mouth. He pulled his hands from Jason's shirt before stepping back, reaching between them and undoing Jason's pants faster than he could blink. Bruce roughly pulled down his pants to mid thigh before spinning him around, Jason hardly having time to brace his hands along the wall before Bruce was grabbing his ass again, bare skin on bare skin. Jason shook all over as Bruce spread him, a sound like he was dying falling out of him when one hand lifted and he heard Bruce spit. A finger that wasn't nearly wet enough pressed against his rim, rubbing against him for a moment before pushing inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason knew he shouldn't let this happen but he wanted it too badly to care. His head fell forward with a groan as Bruce pushed his finger in deeper, the drag of it inside of him close to too much. Before Jason had a chance to catch his breath Bruce was pushing a second finger in alongside the first, the dry hot stretch bringing tears to his eyes. "Fuck," Jason grunted as Bruce twisted his fingers inside of him, stretching him before his body was ready. It hurt but he didn't want it to stop, wanted Bruce to take him apart until he couldn't stand it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce pulled out his fingers and Jason heard him spit again before three fingers were at his rim, forcing their way inside. It was too much now and Jason jerked forward, pulling himself from Bruce's grip. Bruce grunted behind him and grabbed his hips again, pulling Jason roughly up and against him, Jason's back now pressed to Bruce's chest. Bruce wrapped an arm around Jason's chest when he tried to pull away again, turning his head and making a soft low sound against Jason's ear. Bruce's cock was hard and pressed along his ass but Bruce wasn't thrusting against him anymore, he was just holding Jason, hand pressed over his heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason slowly started to relax, turning his head so he could look at Bruce. They were so close he could only get a vague impression of Bruce's expression, just that it was strained and completely focused on him. They were kissing again before Jason could realize that he'd been the one to close the distance between them. Bruce pulled back with a wet sound, and then he was falling to his knees behind Jason._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bruce– oh fuck." Jason's hands shot out to brace against the wall, a rough sound coming out of him. Bruce's hands were back on his ass, spreading him as he licked his way up Jason's crease. When he got to the rim Bruce sucked before pressing his tongue inside, warm and wet and exactly what Jason had been aching for. All he wanted to do was reach down and grab his cock, to let himself fall over the edge with Bruce's tongue buried inside of him but he held back. As much as he wanted it Jason wanted to have every moment of this Bruce would give to him even more, knowing he would never get to have it again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce was thrusting his tongue inside of him now, spreading it wide before dragging it back out, again and again and again. Jason's cock was hard and heavy jerking up along his stomach, dripping from the head. One of Bruce's hands left him before Jason felt a finger pressed against him, pushing its way inside along Bruce's tongue. Jason arched back into the feeling, trying to spread his legs wider as a truly desperate sound escaped him. "Bruce," Jason panted out again, unable to hold the word inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce pulled his tongue out as another finger joined his first one inside, pushing them in deep before spreading them. What had felt like too much before was perfect now, so good it set his teeth on edge, so good Jason wanted nothing more than for Bruce to finally press his cock inside. Each drag of them deeper into him was better, just starting to brush against that spot inside of him that made spots dance behind his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Bruce started to press in a third finger Jason didn't pull away this time, instead arching his back into it, desperate to have Bruce pressed inside of him in every way that he could have. The stretch was still close to too much, a burning kind of heat that Jason could hardly stand but never wanted to end. He felt close to delirious with want now, hungry deep inside like he'd never been, like it could never be enough to satisfy just how much he wanted Bruce now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on," Jason gasped when Bruce's fingers were all the way inside of him, groaning when Bruce spread them as he dragged them out, "Bruce come on, _please. _"___ _ _ _ _ _

________It seemed that was all Bruce needed because he did pull out then, hardly leaving Jason with a moment to even breathe before his cock was pressed against him. Bruce thrust along his crease a few times before his grip on Jason's hip turned bruising, the head of his cock hot and heavy and just starting to work it's way inside. The first burning stretch of it brought tears to Jason's eyes, too fast and too slow all at once, and then the head of Bruce's cock was all the way in, the feeling pulling a rough breath from them both as Jason tried and failed to remember how to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason couldn't help the way he shivered, the burn of it too much all at once. He was still so tight it didn't feel like his body would give anymore, like Bruce's cock had nowhere to go inside of him. When Bruce's hands both moved to his ass and spread Jason still couldn't stop himself from arching back into it, feeling Bruce's cock press just a bit deeper as he did. Jason was unable to hold back the gasping needy breath that fell out of him, clenching around Bruce's cock just to feel his grip tightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then Jason heard Bruce spit, felt the hot wet slap of it landing on his ass and sliding down to where Bruce's cock was working him open and he _ached _, moaning and pressing back into it. One of Bruce's hands let go and then Jason felt fingers at his rim, working his spit inside. Bruce started to make small jerking thrusts into him, just a bit deeper each time. Apparently it wasn't enough fast enough because Bruce made a rough sound before pulling out, hardly giving Jason a moment to think before he yanked Jason's hips up higher into the air.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are–" but then Jason could only gasp, trembling inside and out at the feeling. Bruce was holding him open and spitting inside of him, again and again until Jason could feel spit running down from his rim, hot and dipping onto his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Bruce's cock pressed back into him it was with a wet pop that left Jason wanting all over, already overwhelmed and gasping for breath. Bruce didn't pause this time, he didn't slowly try to work his way inside, this time Bruce just kept pressing his cock in deeper and deeper until they were flush against one another. It was so much all at once Jason couldn't wrap his mind around the feeling at first, of just how full he was, how taken apart he felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then Bruce started to move, pulling out before thrusting back inside again and again, his cock a burning line of heat that Jason never wanted to end. It took everything he had to keep his arms braced against the wall, shaking all over with the way Bruce was fucking him all at once like this, hardly able to even believe it was real. Bruce's hips were slapping against his ass with each thrust now, Jason's body rocking back on his cock and aching for more, even when it already felt like he was close to bursting at the seams with it. Bruce's cock was so big Jason hardly felt like he could breath around it, working its way into places inside of him no one else had touch, spreading him so much wider than anything else ever had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason didn't know how but suddenly Bruce was going even harder, pressing even deeper inside with the way he was yanking Jason's hips back against his every thrust and Jason couldn't hold himself up against it anymore. Jason only started to fall forward for a moment before Bruce's arm was wrapped around his chest, bringing Jason up like he was standing again and holding him back against his chest. Jason arched his back instantly, the way Bruce's cock felt pressed inside of him like this making him feel even more taken apart before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce walked them forward until Jason was flush to the wall, his cock pressed between it and his stomach, aching as Bruce rolled his hips into him from behind. At this angle Bruce could hardly pull out, and the way his cock was moving inside of Jason was close to more than he could take. All of this felt like so much more than he knew how to bear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Bruce, _" Jason gasped, hardly able to recognize the fucked out sound of his own voice. Whatever he'd been trying to say got lost in another moan and Bruce refused to let up behind him, close to rutting against him now, like there was no other feeling left to him but the burning line of his cock and the only thing he wanted was to feel it press deeper and deeper into Jason.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Bruce pulled out suddenly Jason could breathe, unable to hold back the desperate confused sound that fell out of him at how horribly empty he felt all at once. Bruce half carried half dragged him over to the computer desk, bending Jason at the waist so his chest and arms were pressed against it. Jason relaxed only to tense up all over again when Bruce's cock pressed back against him, not giving Jason even half a moment to finish his breath before pressing his cock all the way back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason's hands gasped uselessly at the table, back arching into the stretch that still felt too wide and deep for him to take. It felt better and worse than anything else ever had. Jason couldn't decide if he was more desperate to come or for this to go on forever, Bruce taking every last bit of pleasure from Jason's body that he could find. Jason wanted Bruce to use him for as long and as hard as he wanted, to keep fucking him exactly like he was now. Bruce's rhythm was hard and steady, long deep thrusts into him that tore Jason's breath from him every time, that left stars dancing behind his eyes and his toes curling up against the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At first Jason didn't realize what he was hearing, lost in the feeling of Bruce working into him again and again, and even once he did he still wasn't sure how to believe it at first. Turning his head along the desk Jason blinked open his unfocused eyes, seeing the last thing he wanted to. The batmobile was back, meaning the other Bruce was back. The door to the cave was already shut again, and the windows of the Batmobile were so dark Jason couldn't even tell if Bruce was still in the car or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey," Jason gasped out as he tensed up all over, horrified and still so turned on he couldn't hold back a moan between his words, "Stop, we have to– oh _god. _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Something else was pressing inside of him. After first Jason couldn't understand what the was feeling, what was happening, but then it moved and Jason realized it was one of Bruce's fingers, working its way inside of him alongside Bruce's cock. Jason couldn't breathe for a moment, thoughts all torn from his head. It was too much, it was so far past too much that Jason didn't know how it was happening at all, but the thing that made the least amount of sense was how desperately he _wanted _it, arching back into the feeling even though it ached like nothing else ever had.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He couldn't pull his eyes away from that dark tinted window, wondering if Bruce was inside, watching himself fuck Jason raw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The sound of heavy boots against the floor made Jason tense up all over, nerves all alight and more anxious and turned on than he could ever remember being. Jason tried to turn his head back to look but Bruce put a hand on the middle of his back, holding Jason down as his thrusts started to slow. Bruce stopped when he was still deep inside, his finger alongside his cock as deep as it could go. The sound of those heavy footsteps stopped then too, seemingly right behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When he tried to turn his head all Jason could see was the vague dark shape behind them but he knew, he knew who it was, unable to hold back the breathy sound that fell out of him, trembling just slightly. It felt like he needed to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come. Jason could still hardly believe that this moment was real at all, so far past anything he'd ever dared to imagine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason could hardly hear a thing over his own blood rushing through him but the sound of fabric moving behind him reached him, then something opening and then falling against the floor. Bruce's cock was still buried so deeply inside of him Jason felt like he could taste it with each breath he took. Bruce's finger was just barely moving, rubbing so softly against the walls of Jason's insides. It made him want to cry, to beg, to do anything to make this never ending ache inside of him finally end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A wet finger pressed against his rim, rubbing softly before breaching him, working it's way inside and stretching Jason wider than he knew how to take._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Bruce," Jason gasped, then again, because it was both of them now, it had to be both and Jason burned all over with it. This couldn't be happening but all Jason could feel was the undeniable truth that it was. There was a new hand on his hip, pulling and slowly starting to rock Jason on the cock and fingers buried inside of him. When another finger started working its way in Jason couldn't hold back a sob like moan, feeling more than he could stand, more than his body knew how to take._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A wet sound reached his ears then, slick and hot and all at once Jason realized what was about to happen, why Bruce was working finger after finger inside of him like this. Bruce was going to fuck him, they both were, together. He was slicking up his cock behind Jason now, already watching himself fucking Jason as he did it. Another wet finger pressed into him then and Jason couldn't breathe, so delirious with pleasure and pain he'd lost count of how many were even inside of him now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck me," Jason begged, shaking all over with how badly he wanted it, tears burning at his eyes as he tried to make his lungs keep working, "I can take it, I know I can."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was a low hum behind him and Jason ached at the sound, the first noise besides his own he'd heard all night. The fingers pulled out of him and Jason gasped roughly before he was being pulled up off of the desk, up straight with his back pressed against Bruce's chest again. Those heavy steps were on the floor again, one, two, three, and then Jason was looking at Batman right before him, cowl and all. The only skin he could see was one ungloved hand and Bruce's cock, hard and straining where it was pulled out of the uniform, the head red and wet rubbing against the armoured stomach of the suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Even though he hardly could with so little leverage Jason spread his legs more, putting more of his weight back on the body behind him. When Batman stepped in closer Jason lifted one leg from the ground even though it pressed the cock inside of him into him in ways he could hardly breathe around. For a moment their cocks were pressed together, hot and wet and rubbing against each other and Jason's balls ached with how good it was. Then there was a hand on his thigh and hip, holding Jason up and in place as Batman lined himself up, Bruce pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside, and then they both started pushing in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The feeling was too much at first, blinding and impossible, a burning pain Jason couldn't stop himself from flinching away from. Hands held him in place, whose he couldn't say as he slowly felt like he was split in two, only held up by strong wide hands on his hips and thighs and the thick cocks working their way inside of him. It took Jason a moment to realize he was making a noise, a choked off desperate gasp for breath that fell out of him again and again, each small shift of them deeper bringing a fresh burn of tears to his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________For a moment he wanted to ask them to wait, but then in the next one of them wrapped a hand around his cock, working him back to full hardness in a few firm strokes. Their breathing was all so loud it was the only thing Jason could hear beyond the fleshy sound of them working inside of him, slowly sinking him down deeper and deeper onto their cocks. The moment still hardly felt like it could actually be real, but Jason knew he could have never imagined a feeling even close to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The hands on his hips turned tighter, holding Jason even more firmly in place between them as Bruce started to slowly rock behind him, his cock only able to barely shift inside of him but it was enough to leave Jason shaken to his core. He hadn't realized his eyes had fallen shut until there was a mouth on his neck, the side of the cowl pressed along the edge of his jaw. Batman sucked just below his jaw as his own cock slowly started to work in and out of him, and for a long moment after Jason couldn't breathe at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sensation seemed to come back to him slowly, at first all Jason could feel the impossible burning heat inside of him. Then sound returned, Bruce's low moans and gasps against his ear, his own broken needy whines. They were really starting to fuck him now, holding Jason in place between them as they both started to trust inside of him with real intent. Their rhythms were slightly off from one another, one cock seemingly always pressed so deep inside of him that Jason could only gasp and ache. The hand around his cock wouldn't let him fall back from the edge, more desperate to come than he'd ever been before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Can you come like this?" Batman asked against his neck, really just Bruce, his hand working Jason's cock faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I don't–" but even just hearing Bruce's voice after so long was completely overwhelming, robbing Jason of whatever words he may have said. But the longer they kept fucking him the more it felt like maybe he couldn't, the feeling always just slightly out of reach, like his body was still waiting for something more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I want you to come like this." The Bruce behind him grunted at his others words, the both of them slowly fucking him harder and deeper with each thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason tried to speak but all that came out was a whining gasp for breath, his head falling back against the wide shoulder behind him. Bruce dropped his hand from his cock and Jason couldn't bear it for a moment until Bruce moved in even closer, Jason's cock suddenly pressed along the smooth armor of the suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly all Jason could think of was the fact that he was getting fucked by Batman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The thought shouldn't have been anything, not when the undeniable proof of it was all Jason could feel, but it was like suddenly no part of him could deny it anymore. He'd wanted this for so long. He'd wanted this more than anything, and had always felt so wrong for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's it," the Bruce along his front breathed out against his neck, "That's it Jay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tears were spilling from his eyes constantly now, the sound of them fucking into him all that Jason could hear. His toes were starting to tingle, burning hot heat twisting up his spine. The Bruce behind him was making low desperate sounds now, fucking him harder now than he had when they'd been alone. The only thing keeping them all up was Bruce's strength and Jason was moaning again before he could breathe, or maybe he had just never stopped moaning at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bruce made a strangled noise behind him, a hand on Jason's thigh and hip going so tight his skin ached beneath them. For a moment the pace was gone and it felt like the Bruce behind him was just trying to get his cock as deep inside of him as it could go, and then he wasn't moving at all anymore. The feeling was always too much, constant pressure as deep inside of Jason as his body could take as the Bruce in front of him just kept fucking him. Blindly Jason reached back behind him, holding the back of Bruce's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A moan unlike anything he'd heard from him all night filled Jason's ears from behind him, and then wet heat started to fill him up deep inside. They both started thrusting again, the sound of it wetter and wetter as Bruce came, painting Jason's walls and both of their cocks with it. Jason didn't know what sound was falling out of him now, only knowing that he'd never felt anything close to this. He hardly even felt his own body anymore, just heat and pleasure and a fullness that he never wanted to leave him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When he started to come it took him by surprise, shaking all over as his head fell back in a silent moan, like the feeling was too big for him to begin to express. His body clenched down around them and then they were all moaning, Bruce behind him giving a few last small jerking thrusts as the Bruce pressed along his front finally let go, biting Jason's neck as he started to come too, fucking into Jason harder than he had all night. His cock was still pulsing weakly between them, balls aching, so full inside come was leaking down between them all onto his trembling thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bruce was still weakly fucking up into him from the front and even though it hurt now Jason didn't want it to end, weak needy sounds still falling out of him like he was too fucked out even speak anymore. He'd never felt anything close to this after sex, this taken apart, his held together, this completely and throughly needed. When they all finally fell still again it was all Jason could do for a moment just to breathe, exhausted and still trembling inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When the Bruce behind him pulled out Jason winced, unsteady all over. Then the Bruce before him did the same and Jason realized it hadn't been his own legs holding him up for some time, weak and shaken and empty. Come was dripping out of him now, cooling on his thighs, but the feeling of it inside of him still lingered. Jason couldn't help hoping that some of it never left, that he got to have a part of Bruce inside of him forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The hands behind him turned him, guiding Jason back over to the desk and all but pushing him to sit down on the chair before it. He was too tired now to even notice which one it was, too exhausted to feel the overwhelming nerves and paranoia he knew that he should have been feeling. Looking down Jason realized one of them must have pulled his pants back up and tucked him away. Apparently he'd drifted there after they'd finished for longer than he'd thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason knew that he needed to look up, to see the way either Bruce was looking at him now, but he just couldn't make his eyes move. All his body wanted now was sleep, completely exhausted in a way he'd never been before. In the next moment he did fall asleep, waking up to an empty cave hours later, sore and dirty and quietly worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Leaving Jason had to wonder if this would just be another thing he and Bruce never talked about, and if for some reason they did what either of them could ever dream of saying. Maybe leaving it as another unreal moment between them was for the best, out of time and breathtaking. It wasn't like it could ever happen again after all, Bruce was just one man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
